


Bridge Over Troubled Water

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Michael Guerin
Kudos: 1





	Bridge Over Troubled Water

Isabel hated the idea. Just the thought of it was uncomfortable but what other choice did she have? Sure she could have said no but where would that have gotten her? They would have all but kidnapped her had she said no. This was happening whether she wanted it to or not.  
Max stood leaning on Isabel’s bedroom door.

“I can’t believe you’re actually going.”

“We’ve been over this, Max.”

“I know it’s just you hate them so I don’t see…”

“Okay first off, I don’t hate them.”

“You’re not particularly friends with them.”

“And second this was so not my idea. Believe me, if I could get out of it I totally would.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“Because you know how they can be. If I bail then they’ll just find some stupid way to make me go with them.”

“Maybe but it’s you. I’m pretty sure they know to keep their distance when you don’t want to do something or when you don’t want to be around them.

Isabel tossed a jacket in her bag. “I don’t even know why they want me to go on this stupid thing anyway. I mean we hate camping.

Remember what happened the last time?”

“How could I forget? We were in search of little green men.”

“Not funny.”

“Then just don’t go.”

“I already told them I would.”

“You’re going to be miserable.”

“Maybe but it’s too late. Look, Max, I gotta go okay. I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

Isabel grabbed her bag and moved past him.

“Sure, have fun.”

*****

Liz smiled when Isabel entered the Crashdown with her camping gear.

“Isabel, hey,” said Liz.

“Hey,” Isabel smiled. She put her gear down with a hard thump. “Okay, do we really have to do this?”

“Not you too,” said Liz.

“Good,” said Maria as she came out from the back with her things. “So I’m not the only one who doesn’t want to do this.”

“Oh come on guys,” said Liz, “this will be fun.”

Maria shook her head, “fun would be a day at a spa and not some mosquito-infested woods. Besides the last time this was supposed to be fun we went on an alien goose chase.”

“Yeah,” said Isabel, “there was that.”

“This time will be different,” said Liz.

“Right,” both Maria and Isabel said at the same time.

Liz just shook her head, “come on since when do we ever all just hang out together, the three of us?”

No one said anything. It was completely different with the three of them. Sure they had their interactions and they were friends, to a certain extent but Isabel wasn’t as close to the two of them. The only reason they had any common ground was that Liz and Maria were in on the secret. For the most part, however, they rarely did not hang out much together as Liz had said.

Maria shrugged, “Fine, fine, I’m in.”

She and Liz looked at Isabel who looked back at them.

“Okay, I’ll come.”

Liz smiled, “Yae! Okay, this weekend is going to be perfect.”

Maria waved her hands, “Camping in the woods, yae!” she said sarcastically.

*****  
The day they planned was casual. Nothing but girl talk for a while, Maria complaining about the camping trip. Though none of the girls much liked camping that's what made things interesting for them, doing something that didn't particularly enjoy but doing it anyway. 

"Come on, Isabel," said Liz. "You can't tell us you're not the bit least interested in Alex. I mean the guy tries so hard."

"He does," said Isabel, "and it's cute, really."

"But?"

"But nothing. I mean I don't know, I guess as sweet as he is I never saw myself falling for a guy like that."

"Did you picture yourself falling for someone like Michael," Maria asked as she was drawing in the dirt with a stick.

The question threw Isabel off guard. "What?"

“Should I be worried about you and Michael,” Maria flat out said.

“What?” 

“Maria,” 

Both Isabel and Liz said at the same time.

“Is that why you brought me out here? To make sure I wouldn’t steal your boyfriend?”

“Technically they’re not together,” said Liz.

“Not helping,” said Maria.

“Well whatever,” said Isabel.

“No this isn’t why I brought us out here. It’s just…okay I’ll admit I can’t help but wonder about it that’s all. I mean what are you guys to each other, I mean is it like brother and sister, or was it something more than that like your pregnancy scare, or are you engaged because some hologram told you? I’m just trying to figure it out that’s all.”

Liz looked at Isabel.

“You had a pregnancy scare, when?” she asked wondering why she wasn’t in the loop.

“Right around the time Max got abducted a couple of months back,” said Maria.

“With Michael’s baby?” asked Liz.

“There was no baby,” said Isabel.

“At least not yet,” said Maria.

“What does that even mean?” asked Isabel.

“It means you want that baby. And from what I overheard the day you two were talking in the kitchen I’m pretty sure he wants it too.”

Isabel was surprised, “You heard that? God damn it!”

“Look, I didn’t mean to, I just happened to walk in at that time and I heard you two talking about it and I heard you two talking about wanting each other and I just…I couldn’t let it go.”

“Well, you should.”

“And then when I found out you two had some kind of weird destiny thing or whatever I couldn’t stop thinking about it all over again. Hell, I still can’t.”

“Look no matter what you may think, Maria, there is nothing going on. Okay, Michael and I…he’s my best friend that’s all. I’ve known him my entire life so yes we have history but it’s nothing more than that.”

“Do you want there to be?”

Isabel shook her head. “Okay I’m done with this,” she said as she stood up. “Believe what you want.”

*****

Isabel hadn’t gone far. Just about a yard or so away from the campsite. She wasn’t about to get lost in the woods like she nearly had last time. She stared up at the night sky. There was no full moon tonight not that it would have mattered if there were. She often wondered what was out there. Sure there was her home planet but what else? If there had been life on Earth, back home, there certainly had to be more.

The stars weren’t the only thing she was thinking about. She replayed the conversation between her and Maria in her head. How could Maria accuse her of things like that? It’s not like she and Michael had been together, not in this life. 

Had she thought about it, sure. She’d continued to think about it the night Max said there was nothing wrong with her. And she thought about it again when they had discovered she and Michael had discovered they had been together in the other life. That shouldn’t have mattered though, at least not here. Not when they’d clearly had a choice yet she couldn’t help but wonder if what Maria said was true.   
Sure she’d always thought of Michael as a brother but something had changed in that pod chamber, something she tried so hard to avoid but couldn’t, especially when it came up again at her birthday when she and Michael had talked. She suddenly felt a type of connection to him, one that had always been there but had re-awoken. Feelings so hard that could not be buried any longer.

Could it have been possible though, for the two of them to be together? It seemed nearly impossible until now. Maria had called her out on it. Well not on her direct feelings but she had called her out on the prospect of them being together. Maria knew it had nothing to do with her, after all she and Michael were no longer together but she had pushed the issue anyway causing her to think about it once again.  
Isabel was startled when she heard some noises in the woods. She relaxed to see that it was Liz.

“Let me guess,” said Isabel, “you’re going to talk about it too?”

“Kind of,” Liz replied, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“What do you think? So was this part of your plan too, get me out of town, away from the boys so you both could ambush me?”

“Of course not. I just thought we could all hang out that’s all. We rarely do and usually, the only time we are around each other is when Max and Michael are around. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

“I’m actually surprised you’re here. I mean I thought you’d be with Maria or something.”

“I was. I told her what a jerk she was for ensnaring you like that.”

“Ensnaring?”

“Sorry, just a word I got stuck in my head from an English quiz. Look if you don’t want to talk about it with me that’s fine, I totally get it but Isabel, I was with you that day at the pod chamber. I remember what your mother told you.”

Isabel nodded and sighed. “I don’t know, Liz. I don’t know how to process any of this, I don’t know what I’m feeling. It’s like something inside me changed. Something woke up. I mean I guess I kind of always felt it but Michael and I never acted on it you know? Now though everything is so complicated and confusing and I just don’t know…I can’t stop thinking about him and what’s worse is that I have never been able to stop thinking about the baby. I saw him, Liz. He was so perfect and the three of us were so happy. You know how Michael rarely smiles.”

“Yeah.”

“Well in the dream I had never seen him like that. I had never seen him so happy before, happier than he’d ever been. It was something new and something amazing at the same time and you know what, I’d never been that happy before either. I just…I don’t know what to do with all of this.”

“You love him,” Liz said softly.

Isabel was frightened by Liz’s words as she looked at her semi-friend.

“I can’t,” she whispered.

“Isabel, it’s okay that you do. Maria realizes that and I think it’s what scares her.”

“It scares me too.”

“I know and you know what, that’s okay. It’s supposed to, I mean if you guys were as happy as you say you were then I think that means you’re just ready to take that next step in your relationship.”

“We just can’t. I mean are we supposed to be forced to let destiny control our lives?”

“I don’t think destiny is entirely controlling it. I think what’s happening is that you guys are just falling for each other. I mean you guys are half-human, right? So what if this is your human half that wants to be together?”

Isabel sat for a moment. She hadn’t even considered that. They were part human which meant they had human emotions and they felt the attraction. Isabel had always sort of had an attraction, but it had been her own little secret. Now Liz was beginning to see right through that and she was terrified not just that Liz was starting to penetrate her thoughts but Maria had too. She was the one who was so used to getting into people’s minds and now it was becoming the other way around.

“So what do I do?”

“Maybe you should talk about this with Michael. I think you two have a lot of unfinished business so it wouldn’t hurt to at least try.”

“And what if he doesn’t feel the same way,” Isabel asked as she was slowly starting to admit the truth to herself as well as someone else. “I’ll look like an idiot.”

“Then at least you’ll have known for sure.”

Isabel looked straight ahead away from Liz. “Right.”

*****

The next day at school Michael walked over to Isabel. “Hey,” he said, “how was the trip?”

“I can’t do this right now,” said Isabel. 

“Can’t do what?” Isabel ignored him. “Isabel, can’t do what? What did I do, come on tell me, I want to know how the trip was that’s all. I mean you hate camping, I’m pretty sure that hasn’t changed.

“I don’t why don’t you ask your girlfriend.”

“What are you talking about, I’m not seeing anyone.”

Isabel looked over and saw Maria at her locker who was staring at them before turning to look inside as if she were looking for something. Isabel then turned to Michael.

“Are you sure about that?”

By the moment Michael looked at Maria, Isabel was already walking away. He turned to her but then decided to go to Maria.

“What did you do,” Michael asked.

“What?”

“What did you do to Isabel?”

“Nothing.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“No of course you don’t but you would believe her in a second wouldn’t you?” She shook her head. “I don’t know why I never saw it before.”

“See what?”

“You and her, Michael. You’re not brother and sister okay I get that now. You know ever since Liz told me what happened at the pod chamber I was terrified of it but then I let it go because I thought she was wrong but she wasn’t was she?”

“That’s what this is about?”

Maria slammed her locker. “Of course that’s what this is about! You, her, and the baby.”

Michael looked around and saw some people were staring. “Shut up, would you keep your voice down?”

“Look it doesn’t matter anymore. Be with her or don’t. I mean you and I haven’t been together for months so it’s fine. I hope you two and your baby have a happy life together.” 

There was nothing left to say so Maria walked away.

*****

After school, the bell rang and Michael was waiting by the class where Isabel’s class was. She noticed he was standing by the wall.

“Don’t you ever go to class?”

“Only sometimes.”

“Right. I have nothing to say to you, Michael,” she said as she began to walk. 

Michael followed her. “Well, I have tons. I talked to Maria.”

“Oh joy.”

“Look I’m sorry. I didn’t know she was going to be such a bitch to you on that camping trip.”

“I know you didn’t but whatever Michael, trust me my feelings didn’t get hurt.”

“Look I’m sorry, alright.”

“Oh so now you’re apologizing for her?”

“That’s not what I meant. Look this whole thing with us is complicated okay, I get that.”

“There is no us,” Isabel shot. She stopped in her place and turned to look at him. “I mean god damn it though, Michael. She thinks I have feelings for you and that you have feelings for me!”

Isabel was loud enough that other people around heard that comment. 

“So what if I do,” Michael said as he nervously placed his hands in his pockets.

Other students weren’t the only ones to hear those words. It had been the whole gang as well as they were making their way home, Max, Liz, Alex, and Maria. Only Alex and Liz looked at Maria while Max looked at Michael and Isabel. After a few more seconds they all went their separate ways with Liz and Alex following Maria and Max heading towards his jeep.

This stopped Isabel cold. “What?”

“What if I have feelings for you?”

“Michael, I-,” 

“Look we’ve been dancing around this whole thing since the night of those dreams, am I right?”

“Okay sure but-,”

“And then that day when we found out what your mom told us something clicked didn’t it? I know you felt it.”

“Of course I did,” Isabel admitted, “but Michael what if this is just our whole destiny thing talking?”

“I think we both know it’s not,” he said as he took a step closer. “There have been moments between us, Isabel, long before any of this happened. We both can see that. Would it really be so bad if you and I got together? And I’m not talking about some lame hookup like it was with me and Maria. I’m talking about something real here.”

“You’re serious?”

“Why not? Look let’s just give it a try. If it works then okay but if not then we can go about our lives as friends.”

Isabel thought about those possibilities. Would it really hurt if she tried something new, something new with Michael? Yeah, they had been friends for their entire lives and despite what they’d said to people about being brother and sister they both knew that to be a lie. Isabel had never felt the sibling connection with Michael the way she had with Max. What would be the harm in trying at least? At least they could say they did and then this whole thing would be over if it didn’t last.

Isabel nodded. “Okay,” she said.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, let’s do this but Michael if this doesn’t work-,”

He smiled. “Something tells me it will.”

“Yeah,” Isabel admitted, “I know it will too.”

The two of them looked down at their hands as Michael reached for it. The moment he held hers a spark ignited, almost like the spark of a shock only bigger and brighter. They then looked at each other.

“Come on,” Michael said with another smile. “Let’s go.”

*****

“Are you out of your mind,” Max said as he entered Isabel’s room later that evening. “Michael?”

“Geeze, Max, knock much?”

“And yes, Michael. He and I are seeing each other.” Isabel didn’t look at her brother for a moment, “Wow that sounds kind of weird.”  
“Since when have you two ever shown an interest in each other anyway?”

“It’s complicated.”

“It’s not that complicated. This is what happened at the pod chamber, isn’t it? Our mother told us that the two of you were engaged and now you’re going through with it.”

“No, it has nothing to do with that.”

“Then what? Does it have something to do with that time you thought you were pregnant?”

“Why does everyone keep bringing that up. Nothing happened, Max, okay I never got pregnant, can’t people just let that go?”

“Not really especially since you can’t seem to.” Max walked over and sat on Isabel’s bed. “I just don’t get it, Isabel.”

“Neither do I. Max, have you ever had those small moments like when you would glance at someone and they would glance back but it wasn’t just your average look but something more? Or those moments when the person smiles at you in a way that makes your stomach flutter? Or heck even when the person comes over to your house in the morning to make you breakfast.”

“You felt it then,” Max said, clearly remembering. It was the day Michael came back home and wanted his dad to help him get emancipated.  
“Yeah, I did. I didn’t know it at the time but looking back I know there was something there, I just didn’t know what it was. There are these moments that happen when you can’t see it but you just know anyways.”

“Wow, you really did fall for the guy, didn’t you?”

Isabel smiled. “I know, okay, I know it’s complicated and it’s going to be weird for everyone but, Max, what I feel for him and what he feels for me, it’s the real deal. I mean sure what happened with our mother kind of freaked us both out but we’re being the ones to choose this not some stupid destiny thing. We make our own way and this is what we both want.”

Max took a deep breath. “Then I guess I can’t stop you even if I am the king. But Isabel what if this doesn’t work out, then what?”

“It will work out.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do.”

He nodded and got lost in his thoughts for a moment.

“What?” Isabel asked.

He shook his head. “I just can’t stop thinking about me and Tess. You keep saying that this whole thing is your choice but Tess was my wife what if I don’t have a choice?”

“You will.”

“What if I don’t?”

Isabel didn’t know what to say anymore. Yes they had a destiny and yes Tess had been his wife in another life but what did that mean here? Isabel knew that her brother was drawn to her sort of but it didn’t mean much. Still, she could see the fear on her brother’s face. He loved Liz more than anything and he was afraid of hurting her because he might not have that choice. Isabel tried not to think of the negative on that aspect.

“Look, I know I’ve been pretty harsh when it comes to you and Liz but if you two really love each other then you guys will be okay.”

“You believe that?”

“Yeah. I never quite understood what you had with her but I’m starting to.”

“Seriously, you and Michael have only been together for a few hours.”

“Sometimes that’s all it takes but you know that.”

Max nodded. “You do know if Michael hurts you I will kill him. I don’t care if he’s my best friend. I don’t want to see you hurt, Isabel.”

“He won’t hurt me.”

“Well, either way, if he does I won't hesitate to do it.”

Isabel smiled, “I believe you. So does this mean you’re okay with us being together?”

“Well it’s like I said, I can’t stop you. If you want to be with Michael then I won’t get in the way of that. I just want you to be happy, Iz and by the way, you’ve been talking about him I’ve never seen you this happy.”

Isabel smiled again and rather than say anything she reached over and hugged her brother. “Thanks, Max.”

*****

Maria couldn’t help but watch as Michael and Isabel walked the halls the next day holding hands. It annoyed her to no end but there was nothing she could do. She had her chance to take him back even if it had been a short window but after what went down at the campsite she knew there was no point.

“Do you think they’re intentionally mocking me,” Maria asked as she stood by Liz’s locker along with Alex.

“Maria, come on,” said Liz, “this has nothing to do with you.”

Alex watched as well. “Sure feels like it,” he said.

Liz looked at him. “Or you. Come on guys it’s not like we didn’t see this coming.”

“So what,” said Maria, “we’re supposed to accept this whole destiny thing because if that’s the case then it’s only a matter of time before Max is all puppy-eyed for Tess.”

Liz shook her head, “No, Max would never-,”

“I don’t know, Liz,” said Maria, “Tess certainly seems all gooey for Max already. I mean you were there in that cave, didn’t you say like she was his wife or something?”

“Yeah a long time ago. Speaking of which you never told me the deal with Isabel and Michael. I mean you kind of gave me a little hint that they were together but you didn’t tell me everything did you?”

“There’s not much else to tell.”

“Come on, Liz, you’re my best friend, I know when something is up. So spill.”

Alex waited patiently for the answer too. 

“What does it even matter anymore?” asked Liz. “They were together before, they’re together now, that’s it.”

“No,” said Maria, “that’s not it. There’s more to the story. There is always more to the story. I don’t get it why won’t you just tell me?”

“Tell us,” Alex corrected.

“Because it’s not my secret to tell.”

“Yet you had no problem telling me about Max and Tess,” said Maria.

“Okay fine. Look, they weren’t married alright.”

“That’s a relief,” said Maria.

“But they were engaged.”

“Okay that’s just as bad,” said Alex.

“And you didn’t tell me this, why?”

“Because I knew how you would react.”

“How’s that?”

“Like the way you’re acting now. It’s like you have some kind of claim on Michael and you don’t want anyone else to have him.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing,” said Liz, “but you were the one who ended things with him remember?”

“True but now he’s gone straight to Isabel. And it hasn’t been that long since our camping trip, Liz so they’re clearly rushing into it.”

“Does it matter how it’s happening?”

“Of course it matters! Michael was never into her before and now all of a sudden he is.”

“We both know that’s not true,” said Liz.

Alex looked at the two of them. “Am I missing something here?”

“No.”

“Yes.” 

Liz and Maria said at the same time.

Maria looked at Alex. “Look, you remember that time Isabel thought she was pregnant?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, Michael flat out said he had feelings for her.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, you bet I’m serious. He has feelings for her and he wants to have a baby with her.”

“I think I’m going to be sick,” said Alex. “I was just starting to have a relationship with her. Do you know how hard that took me? How am I supposed to compete with Michael Guerin?”

Maria shook her head, “I don’t know. I mean how am I supposed to compete with Isabel Evans?”

None of the trio had any answers. For over a few months since the whole Michael and Isabel situation that included a baby they had tried so hard to ignore it but once the situation at the pod chamber came up they couldn’t exactly deny it anymore. Destiny or no destiny it was clear that they were into each other. 

Who knows how long it had been going on but Alex was right, it had taken him so long for Isabel to notice him in that kind of way. And Michael, well Michael had never opened up to Maria, not really. Most of their time was spent arguing or having heavy make-out sessions but they never got down to being really serious. There simply just was no way of competing with them. It seemed solid in a way that neither of the humans had with them. The only one who seemed to have a solid relationship was Liz with Max but who knew how long that would last.

No, humans simply did not belong with aliens it was that simple when it all came down to it. They could either be along for the ride as friends or not at all. Either way, they all had a choice and Michael and Isabel were choosing each other.

*****

Isabel looked at Michael with curiosity. “The eraser room,” she said. “You want our first make-out session to be in the eraser room?”

“Why not it’s a right of passage,” Michael said with pride. 

Isabel shook her head and smiled, “I can’t believe I’m skipping out on two classes for this. I never skip class.”

“Well, you’ve never dated me before either.”

“Michael if this is going to be like you and-,”

“Don’t say it. This is nothing like that I swear. I want this to be real, Isabel but only if you do.”

“Yeah, I want this to be real. It is real for me.”

Michael smiled, “It’s real for me too.”

Michael took a few steps towards Isabel and placed his hands on her face. The two of them leaned towards each other and kissed as heavy as they had in their dreams. Isabel’s head leaned back as Michael kissed her neck. They both saw whirlwind galaxies and endless stars and planets. They then brought their lips to each other again. When they parted Michael ran his hand down Isabel’s harm which began to glow. 

They knew what was happening. They had heard of this from Max and Liz. What was going on only helped to confirm what they were coming to know all along, that this was how things were meant to be. Once they were done with their arms they brought their lips together once again. 

Their love seemed to last forever and it would have had not the door opened. The couple quickly parted. They had forgotten to lock the door.

Mr. Turner, the school principal gave them a scowl. “Mr. Guerin, Ms. Evans, my office now.”

They saw Max try to hide his smirk and Maria shaking her head and walk away. 

“Unbelievable,” she said knowing they would hear her.

*****

“This doesn’t make any sense,” said Mrs. Evans who sat in the office with Isabel and Michael along with the principal in his office.

“Nor does it to me,” Mr. Turner said. “It doesn’t surprise me that you, Mr. Guerin, skipped class but I am ashamed of you, Ms. Evans.   
Skipping two classes is just not you.”

“I know sir,” said Isabel.

“Mr. Turner,” said Mrs. Evans, “isn’t there some kind of way that you could close that room indefinitely somehow? I mean if it’s just one big make-out spot then there’s got to be something.”

“Unfortunately I can’t, Mrs. Evans. Even if we change the doors or change the locks kids are resourceful and could easily find a way in again. And as I’m sure your aware you can’t exactly control who our students socialize with or where.”

Mrs. Evans nodded, “No, I know. I guess this is all just still surprising to me that’s all.”

“Completely understandable.” Mr. Turner folded his hands on his desk and looked at the students. “Look, here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to let you both go with a warning.”

“Seriously,” asked Isabel.

“Yes,” he said, “This is your first offense, Isabel so I’m going to give you one chance but that’s all you get.”

“What about me,” Michael asked.

“One pass, Mr. Guerin. You may skip plenty of classes but in this case, because both you and Ms. Evans were both involved it’s only fair that I give the same punishment. You both get one chance. If this happens again then I’ll see you in detention and if it happens a third time that’s another detention and so forth am I clear?”

“Yes sir,” said Isabel.

“Yeah,” said Michael.

“Okay then dismissed.”

Neither of the teens said a word as they walked out of the office.

Isabel and Michael looked at each other, their hands having found each other without even realizing it. Mrs. Evans noticed and was bothered by the act.

“Go home, Michael,” she said to him.

“Yes ma’am,” Michael said. He looked at Isabel. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Isabel said with a smile feeling reluctant to let go of his hand.

They both looked at Isabel’s mom who had a scowl on her face. The two of them let go of each other.

When it was just Mrs. Evans and Isabel there was silence between them. Isabel had never been around such silence from her mom before.   
“Mom,” said Isabel, “aren’t you going to say anything?”

“Damn straight I’m going to say something,” said Mrs. Evans, “but when we get home.”

Isabel nodded.

*****

When they got home Isabel sat in the kitchen as she waited for her mom who was pacing for a little bit before she stopped and looked at her daughter.

“What happened today, Isabel,” she began. “I expect this behavior from Max but not from you. You never miss class and today you missed two! Isabel, you’re a good kid, you’ve gotten good grades but now you’re willing to throw it away?”

“No, of course, I’m not going to throw it away. It was just a one-time thing.”

“Was it? Can you honestly sit there and tell me it’s just a one-time thing?” 

Isabel remained silent. She was trying to reassure her mom so she wouldn’t worry but she had to admit there was something fun about making out with Michael in the eraser room. He was right, it had been a right of passage. Isabel realized it didn’t matter where they were or what they did just as long as they were together.

“That’s what I thought,” said her mom. “Isabel, of all of the boys in Roswell why did it have to be with Michael?”

Isabel stood up. “What’s wrong with Michael,” she asked.

“Nothing. He’s a decent man when he doesn’t get into trouble and now he’s brought you into it.”

“Michael didn’t bring me into anything. I want to be with him just as much as he wants to be with me.”

“What about that Whitman boy, Alex, right?”

“Mom, I’ve never been into him like that besides he’s never been my type.”

“And Michael is?”

“Yes. I don’t expect you to understand but with Michael, things are just different. I’m happier when I’m with him.”

“Since when have you two even-?”

“Does it matter? Mom, I love Michael and he loves me too and I don’t expect you to understand that.”

Mrs. Evans was taken aback by her daughter’s confession. “You what?”

Isabel smiled but more to herself. “I do, I love him. I’ve never felt like this with anyone but with Michael, it’s just different.”

“It is, isn’t it?” her mom sighed, “I’ve never seen you talk this way about anyone else. I’ve never seen you this happy.

“Max said the same thing.”

“Your brother knows about this?”

Isabel nodded, “Mom, it’s Max, we talk.”

“Of course. Isabel just do me one favor, be careful will you?”

“You don’t have to worry. I’ll be fine, I promise.” Isabel walked over to her mom and hugged her. “It will be okay.”

When they parted Mrs. Evans sighed, “I hope so.”

*****

Isabel knocked on Michael’s apartment door, impatiently waiting for him to open it.

“Iz, you kind of caught me at a bad time,” Michael said as he opened the door. “I was just about to leave for w-,”

Isabel placed a hand on his lips. “No talking,” she said placing a kiss on his cheek and then his lips, “just this.”

“Not that I mind,” said Michael, “but what’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Oh, nothing just the fact that we can finally be out in the open, no secrets, no none of that.”

“You told your mom didn’t you?”

“Okay yes I did but for the record, you are the most important person in my life so she was bound to find out anyway. Now everyone knows.”

Michael raised an eyebrow, “I’m the most important person?”

“What do you want me to say it’s Max?”

“God no.”

“So what do you think, mind being a little late for work?”

“Liz would kill me.”

“Probably but wouldn’t you rather be here with me?”

“Always,” Michael said. 

Isabel smiled and the two of them kissed. Though their afternoon only consisted of make-out sessions on the couch that was all they needed, the rest could come later. They were completely satisfied with each other and the way things were now.


End file.
